


Roadtrip

by Death_Of_Multiverse



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Road Trip, Break Up, Confessions, Flirting, Hurt/Comfort, Internal Conflict, M/M, Nightmares, Secret Crush, Secret Relationship, Separations
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:15:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29735124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Death_Of_Multiverse/pseuds/Death_Of_Multiverse
Summary: The moment when Dream and Sapnap heard George is going to visit them during Christmas, they're very excited and can't wait for that day to come. Well, not really for Dream. He doesn't know why. Maybe it's because of the weird unknown feeling whenever he talked, played, and even hearing the name George. He hate yet crave that unknown feeling. When that day came, they decided to celebrate by having a movie night binge watching Lord of the Rings. Until one phone call ruined the entire visit.“Hey…”“Dream? Can you come here?”...Inspied by the song "Roadtrip" by Dream
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	1. A Call

It’s a calm winter night in Orlando, a week before Christmas. Dream, George, and Sapnap are cuddled up sleeping on the couch while binge watching Lord of the Rings. The TV is still playing The Return of the King softly and empty packets of chips lying on the coffee table. Dream stirs awake as he reaches for his vibrating phone on the coffee table, receiving the call after he looked at the caller.

“Hey…”

_“Dream? Can you come here?”_

...

Cold wind blows on Dream's face as he drives up the East Coast from Florida to Maine as music blasts on the radio. He steps on the brake at the light and looks aimlessly around him despite it's three in the morning and there is no one around him. He rolls down the window even more to let the wind slam on his face and the next song comes up.

Dream has been driving for twenty minutes now and he is very tired, but he can't turn around and go home. He received an emergency phone call from his girlfriend when he was asleep and here he is, driving in the middle of the night without getting any rest to meet his girlfriend.

His phone rings and he turns down the radio, receives the call without even bothering looking at the caller. He has an even more important job to do.

 _"Dream? Where are you going in the middle of the night?"_ He hears George ask faintly. _Ah yes, I left George and Sapnap at home. What a considerable friend._ He stops his internal monologue and he puts it on speaker.

_"Dream? Where are you? Are you okay?"_

"George I… I have something to do. My girlfriend just called me and I need to go. I’ll come back if you want to and I…" Dream replies, "I'm sorry."

 _"That's fine. Actually do you want me to come and accompany you? Sapnap has other stuff to do for the next few days so I'll be the only one here to be your moral support if you want to."_ George asks, "I don't want you to get too lonely."

"Yeah sure, I'm coming back now to pick you up." Dream does an illegal u-turn and drives back to his house, where he finds George standing on the front porch with two travel bags next to him.

"Hey Dream, sorry for making you come back to pick me up." George apologies as he puts the bags at the back of the Ford van and sits in the passenger seat.

"Sorry for making you worried." Dream smiles, glancing at George before focusing on the road again.

They stop at the light where Dream received George's call again and George speaks up again, interrupting the silence between them.

"Do you think we can go to Wekiwa Springs State Park again?" George asks, tilting his head as he looks at Dream. _Fuck he's adorable… wait no I can't feel this for him I have a girlfriend._ "I know it's just been a few minutes but you look really tired and you need to get some rest…"

"George," Dream interrupts. He looks at George and gives him a tired smile, "You know I would do anything for you, right?"

"I…"

Dream turns left to Wekiwa Springs and they pass the residential area into a more woody area. His eyes start to droop but he keeps his eyes open until they arrive at the entrance of the park. Dream stops the van and bangs his head on the steering wheel.

“I forgot the park is closed.” Dream murmurs, “I’m sorry. First leaving you guys behind and now…”

“Dream! That’s absolutely fine.” George interrupts Dream, putting his hand on his shoulder to stop him banging his hand. “Let’s just stay here and rest. You need to sleep, Dream, I'll look after you." George whispers, putting his jacket on Dream’s shoulders. “Nothing can hurt you.”

“Okay I’ll sleep after I parked the van.” Dream drives the van further away from the entrance and parks the car. He flops down in his seat and closes his eyes. "Goodnight Gogy."

"Goodnight Dream." George whispers, covering him with a blanket George packed and pats Dream's head. His dirty blonde hair intertwined with George's hand. "Everything will be alright."


	2. Breakfast by the Ocean

Dream wakes up and looks to his right to find George, who is still asleep and cuddled in another blanket he packed. He smiles, pulling the blanket up so that it is covering George’s shoulders.

 _Cute._ Dream widens his eyes, _WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT? No. I have a girlfriend. I can’t fall in love with others. And George… he is my best friend! He doesn't feel like that… right?_

“Good morning Dream.” George greets, rubbing his eyes and looks at Dream. "What time is it?"

Dream looks at the clock and replies, "Good morning Gogy. It's six fifteen in the morning. We slept for a few hours only."

"Wow." George sits up and puts the blankets away, "So… Wendy's? I remember there's one nearby. We can grab some breakfast there, or eat energy bars."

"Wendy's." Dream answers, "You tried In-N-Out, Taco Bell, Jack in the Box, Burger King and Chick-fil-A. It’s time for you to try In-N-Out. They offer delicious breakfasts.

"Pog." George buckles up and Dream starts driving to Wendy's drive thru.

…

_"Hello my name is Bob and welcome to Wendy's! What can I get you today?"_

"Good morning, can I have a standard number one and a… what do you want George?" Dream asks as his cheeks flushed red.

"I'll have a standard number three." George replies.

 _"And would you like a drink?"_ Bob asks.

"Small cold brew iced coffee please." Dream and George answer at the same time and look at each other. _What the fuck just happened?_

_"One number one and number three combo with two small cold brew iced coffee. Correct?"_

"Correct." Dream answers, breaking his eye contact with George. _What was that?_

_"Is there anything else I can get for you?"_

"That's all."

_"That will come up to $13.97 at the window"_

"Alright thank you." Dream thanks him and drives towards the window. Where they find a lady holding their breakfast.

Dream pays for the breakfasts just before George takes out his wallet and gives him their breakfast. But just before Dream drives away, Bob pokes his head through the window and asks, "Are you two together?"

_What. The. Fuck._

"No!" Dream and George shouts, and starts to explain how they're not together.

"Woah woah okay!" Bob stops them, "Sorry about that. You two look like you're together. Have a nice day." _I wish._

"You too Bob." Dream replies and drives away, "I never knew you drink coffee." He comments.

“Oh. I just want to try some new things cuz you always drink them.” George replies with a smile.

 _Aww… wait. STFU Dream!_ “Awesome. But don’t eat or drink them yet.”

"Okay?"

Dream drives in silence while George looks at the passing buildings until they arrive at a pier. Waves crashing towards the shore and the beach is empty except a few people walking around in the street. None of the stores or restaurants around them are open.

Dream takes George’s hand and runs to the end of the dock, Dream climbs on the wooden ledge and sits on it. "Dream? I don't think it's a good idea…"

"Who cares! No one is here to stop us Gogy!" Dream yells, his voice slightly muffled by the waves. "Join me?"

"Only you Dream," George climbs on the ledge and sits next to Dream. "Only you."

They eat their breakfast in silence, watching the waves and the sun rising on the horizon. _Why am I still in this relationship? It hurts me and why am I still here? And why am I feeling this when I’m near George? Even when I’m talking with him when we’re four thousand miles apart! This fuzzy, warm feeling… it’s so weird yet I love it. I crave the feeling of it. And when with my girlfriend, I don’t feel this feeling anymore._

“Dream? Are you okay?” George asks. _Fuck! He noticed!_ “You have been zoning out for the past twenty minutes.”

“Yes yes I’m just… think about something.” Dream blinks to register what’s happening around him. The sun is already fully risen and there are more people around them. Either going to work or doing other stuff Dream doesn't bother to think about.

“Were you thinking about your girlfriend?” George asks. _Wha… how did…_

“How did you know?”

“It’s pretty obvious. Your expression changes whenever you think about different things.” George sits a little bit closer to Dream and continues, “Is everything okay Dream? You can tell me if you want. I’m here.”

“It’s just… When I think or visit my girlfriend, I don’t feel that excitement and longing like when I’m eighteen. I feel stressed, and surprisingly dreading cuz I don’t want to find her chea…” Dream sobs and lets his hands lay on the ledge useless, “I just don’t want to be disappointed again when I visit her. And do you remember when Bob asked that question in the drive thru?”

“Yeah.” George looks at Dream with confusion and worry.

“I kinda wished it’s true.” Dream whispers, George barely able to hear it from the sobbing and waves. “People change like tides in the ocean. At least I think or am I dead wrong?”

“You’re not wrong.” George looks at Dream “People do change. Feelings change, everything around us changes.”

“It hurts, but I don’t want to let go of them.” Dream grabs George’s hand and looks at him, tears still streaming down his face, “I don’t know why but I don’t want to let go. I love her and I… do I love her?” He whispers the last part, breaking eye contact and stares at the sea.

“I’m sure you love her.” George climbs down the ledge and Dream follows, hugging George and hides his face in the crook of his neck, wetting the blue hoodie with tears. “Let’s go, we still have a long way to go.”

…

Just before Dream starts the engine of his van, his phone starts vibrating again and this time, it is Sapnap calling.

“Oh no we forgot to tell Sapnap,” Dream laughs.

“Don’t worry I already texted him and told him about our situation.” George replies, taking Dream’s phone and clicking the receive button.

 _“Hey Dream, I just want to tell you I’m leaving the house.”_ Sapnap’s voice rings from the phone, _“And also I’ll be back after Christmas cuz apparently my family wants me to stay a bit longer.”_

“Okay. Have fun with your family Spanap!” Dream answers.

 _“By the way, is George with you?”_ Sapnap asks.

“Yeah he is.” Dream looks at George with confusion.

“Hi.” George greets him.

 _“George, fuck you for eating all my pineapples!”_ Sapnap screams.

“Sapnap is mad, let's go! Poggers!” George yells and bangs his hand on the seat while .


End file.
